


Toucha Toucha Touch Me

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Already Dating, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, and happy, i hate writing tags, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: For the Prompt: First time





	Toucha Toucha Touch Me

Richie had to close his eyes as Eddie pulled his legs to his chest. He was just getting comfortable in the movie theatre seat but for Richie it was a divine experience. Eddie was wearing his tiny red shorts which had now ridden up, exposing most of his thighs. Richie wanted to run his fingers over those tanned legs, starting at Eddie’s white keds and moving up to the hem of his shorts, and further.

But he couldn't. They had just started dating a month ago, after years of long looks and lingering hugs. Richie had confessed his feelings after the others had locked them Stan’s broom closet, refusing to let them out until ‘they figured their shit out’. After ten minutes of screaming they realized that their friends had probably left and finally talked about why they were locked in there. Richie had told Eddie that he’d been in love with him for years and Eddie had kissed him. The losers had taken another twenty minutes to let them out, which neither minded in the least.

Unfortunately that was the longest time they’ve had alone since they started dating. They got snatches of time after school or on movie night but never more than a few minutes. And Mrs. K had caught onto Richie’s window climbing and put a lock on it, wearing the key around her neck at all times. It had put a definite damper on their alone time and it was driving Richie crazy. He finally had permission to touch Eddie all he wanted and now he couldn’t. 

The other issue was that Richie didn’t know if it was also driving Eddie crazy. They were best friends, they talked about everything, but this made Richie nervous. This transition from friends to boyfriends was exhilarating and a little scary. Richie didn’t want to mess anything up, not with Eddie. Not ever. 

So if all Eddie wanted was quick kisses and hand holding, Richie could do that. He could wait as long as Eddie wanted. 

But Eddie wasn’t making it easy, especially now, when he was wearing those shorts. He had to know how it looked in them. His perfect track star ass was on display in them and all Richie could think about how much of Eddie’s thigh his hand could cover. 

He tried to turn his attention back to the movie. They were seeing a special showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show, both had seen it a dozen times but they loved it. But right now Richie couldn’t care less about Dr. Frank n Furter and his dastardly plans. What he cared about was the boy curled in the chair next to him, who was hogging the popcorn. 

Richie stuck his hand out, trying to grab a handful of popcorn but missing, his hand grazing Eddie’s thigh. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked over. Eddie tensed, gripping the popcorn tightly and Richie was worried he had done something wrong.  

But the longer he looked the less likely he thought that was. Eddie kept glancing at him too, his lips plump and parted, and he shifted in his seat, moving closer to Richie each time. For the first time Richie wondered if Eddie wanted more too. He had assumed that he’d be the horn dog in the relationship but it was possible that he underestimated Eddie’s libido.

Richie thought about it for a while, turning over this new knowledge in his mind. Eddie curled one leg under the other, sitting half cross legged and all Richie could think about was how far the fabric of Eddie’s shorts were from his leg, and how Richie wanted to sneak his fingers under it and touch the skin that no one else had.

Eddie was still glancing at him and Richie decided to be bold- if Eddie seemed unhappy he’d just remove his hand. Carefully, Richie put his hand right above Eddie’s thigh, his fingers curling on the inside of it. He heard a small gasp from Eddie and glanced at his boyfriend, the screen illuminating the flush on his cheeks.

But he didn’t tell Richie to remove his fucking hand or anything else. Richie knew Eddie well enough to know that if he was uncomfortable he’d say something, probably loudly and in a screeching voice. 

Richie let his fingers draw small circles on Eddie’s skin, marveling in how soft it was. He felt Eddie’s leg tense under his hand and looked down at it. His hand covered a lot of Eddie’s thigh. He bit back a groan, thinking of how his hands would look on other parts of Eddie.

After a few minutes of this Richie grew bold again and slowly pushed his hand higher on Eddie’s leg, stopping right where his shorts started. Again, he heard a small gasp from Eddie and paused, waiting to see if he’d get told off. He looked at Eddie, who was staring determinedly ahead, not looking at him.

Richie again let his fingers dance on Eddie’s skin, barely brushing against his shorts. He played with the hemline, running the pads of his fingers along it and over the skin. He reached down to curl around Eddie’s thigh, gripping it lightly. He let himself imagine holding Eddie’s legs in a different circumstance, one with less clothes, where Eddie straddled over Richie’s face and Richie could see all of him. He had to close his eyes again as a shudder passing through him. Once or twice, he let a finger slip into that dark space under Eddie’s shorts, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from Eddie. Richie was half hard just from this, from Eddie’s little pants and touching his soft skin. 

Growing bolder he pushed his fingers under Eddie’s shorts and boxers, to where his leg met his torso. Richie could feel the coarse hairs there and let his fingers travel down Eddie’s thigh, enjoying the swell of it under his hand. 

He was sure that Eddie was seconds away from pushing his hand out, or worse, jumping up and disappearing. But when he looked at Eddie again he saw that his eyes were closed and his hands were gripping the arm rests. Richie also noticed (with some pride) a tent in Eddie’s shorts. It spurred Richie on, his fingers flexed out and he felt Eddie’s erection, just barely. A small whimper escaped Eddie’s lips and all Richie wanted was to hear that sound again. 

He pushed his hand in more, enough that he could wrap his fingers along the base of Eddie’s erection. Eddie gasped again, his hand now finding Richie’s arm and gripping it. Richie let his fingers trail up, marveling at how Eddie’s dick felt under his fingers. Richie had never seen another person’s dick in real life, let alone touched one. He loved how silky the skin was and how hard Eddie was. Richie reached the head and ran his thumb over the slit, trying to replicate what he liked. 

It worked, Eddie buried his head in Richie’s shoulder and let out a low moan. Richie whipped his head around, worried that someone heard, but it was timed well with the start of a song on the screen. 

Richie tried to run his palm over Eddie’s head but his shorts were too tight. He let his fingers wander back down over the velvety skin, tracing a prominent vein and enjoying the noises that Eddie was making, small huffs and partial words.

“Richie, please, please touch me.” Eddie whimpered into Richie’s ear. “I want you to touch me.” 

Richie tried again but he couldn’t get the angle right, he couldn’t move his fingers the way he wanted.

“Baby I can’t. Your shorts, I never thought I’d say this, but they’re too tight.” Richie whispered back and Eddie whined into his ear. For a second Richie considered ripping Eddie’s shorts off, just to make Eddie happy. But through his haze he remembered that they were in public. He gripped the base of Eddie’s erection again, trying in vain to get a rhythm going. But he couldn’t and Eddie groaned again.

“What do you want Eds? What should we do?”  Richie knew what he wanted. He wanted to touch Eddie. He wanted to see what Eddie’s dick looked like, wanted to run his hands over Eddie without other people around. But he needed to know what Eddie wanted. 

“Let’s go to my house, please. Now. My mom is gone.” Eddie said quickly, his words running together. 

Richie didn’t need to be asked twice, he removed his hand and stood, grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling him along. Eddie looked surprised at his sudden action but followed him, holding the popcorn in front of his shorts. Richie adjusted himself, trying to hide his own erection as they walked. No one else in the theatre seemed to care. 

They didn't speak as they drove to Eddie’s house and went up the steps to Eddie’s room. When the door closed both stood on opposite sides of the room, watching each other.

“We don't have to do anything Eds.” Richie said, worried that Eddie was regretting what happened, maybe he got caught up in the moment and now didn’t want Richie there. They hadn’t been alone in Eddie’s room since they started dating. Richie had imagined being up here alone with Eddie a lot, pulling Eddie on top of him on his bed, removing his clothes. But it was different now, with Eddie ringing his hands and looking like he wanted to take a shower. He hated the the thought that he had made Eddie uncomfortable. 

When Eddie didn’t reply to him Richie said, “I’ll leave.” He took a step towards the door.

“No!” Eddie said, surging forward, his hand catching Richie’s. “Don’t go.” 

“Do you want to read comics or something?” Richie asked. He wasn’t sure he could sit next to Eddie right now but maybe he could go to the bathroom and jack off quick, then come back. 

Eddie shook his head, bringing his hands to Richie’s chest and stepping closer. “No, I want this.” He stood on his tip toes and kissed Richie lightly. Richie could feel his nervous energy. 

Richie kissed him back, his hands finding Eddie’s hips and pulling him to Richie until they collided. Eddie opened his mouth and Richie slipped his tongue in, mapping Eddie’s mouth. Eddie let out a little whine and ground into Richie. Richie had to grab the fabric of Eddie’s shorts to stop himself from crying out. The feeling of Eddie against him, even through layers of fabric, was fantastic. Richie gently pushed him backwards until Eddie hit the bed, falling onto his back. 

Richie paused and stood above him, looking down at Eddie. “What?” Eddie asked, crossing his arms and scowling slightly. 

Richie gently took his arms and pulled them to Eddie’s sides. “I just want to look at you.” He said, crawling on top of Eddie so he was straddling his hips. “Let me look at my gorgeous boyfriend.” 

“I’m not much to look at.” Eddie muttered, trying to cross his arms again. Richie pinned them down.

“You are so much to look at.” Richie said, looking down at him. “And I will spend the rest of my life convincing you of it.” 

Eddie smiled, rolling his eyes. “The rest of your life? That’s an awfully long time ‘Chee.” 

“Yes. I hope it's enough.” He said as he bent down and kissed Eddie again. He held back the rest of what he wanted to say, that he loved Eddie, that he had always loved Eddie, and would love him as long as Eddie let him. Instead he just kissed Eddie, letting their tongues mingle as his hands slid under Eddie’s shirt. He pressed his palms to Eddie’s stomach, feeling Eddie breath under him, how his breaths got quicker as they continued to make out. He loved how how Eddie’s skin felt, how soft it was under his calloused hands. 

He let his fingers slip down to Eddie’s shorts, playing with the elastic waistband. Eddie moaned and his legs fell open, letting Richie nestle between them. Their groins touched and both let out a loud noise, Richie needing to break the kiss as he thrust against Eddie. He could feel Eddie’s erection against his.  He shamelessly ground against Eddie, his fingers slipping lower as he did.

When his fingers reached the wiry hairs again he realized that he was having the same problem as before. “Can we lose these Eds?” He asked, bunching the shorts and underwear in his hands. 

Eddie looked nervous again but he nodded. Richie sat up, moving so he could pull off Eddie’s clothes. He could tell that Eddie again wanted to cover himself but resisted and Richie stared at Eddie’s perfect dick, slightly curved and hard. He again thought about putting it in his mouth but didn’t, not yet. 

Instead he reached out and touched the head, watching as Eddie jumped at his touch. “Richie,” Eddie breathed, watching him as Richie wrapped his hand around him, moving slowly up and down. Eddie’s eyes were closed and face scrunched up as Richie slid his hand. 

Richie realized that something was still wrong. He took his hand off, Eddie’s eyes springing open, and spit into it. He saw Eddie open his mouth to complain but it morphed to a moan as Richie’s hand wrapped around him again, the movement easier now. Eddie keened into him, shoving a hand into his mouth to stop the noise. Richie stroked Eddie, watching his face and enjoying how he bucked and writhed under him, trying to ignore his own aching erection. 

Richie twisted his wrist and Eddie let out a loud moan, his free hand grabbing for Richie. It landed on Richie’s leg, squeezing as he moaned. Richie moved his free hand to the head of Eddie’s dick, palming it. He felt Eddie grow harder under him and watched as a flush covered his body. His breath was coming in pants. Richie stared, unabashedly, as Eddie’s body went taut and he cried out while white ropes painted his hand and Eddie’s shirt. 

Eddie’s eyes opened with a hazy smile. He looked at Richie then down to his pants, which were still tented. Handing Richie some tissues he said, “It looks like you still need some help.”

Richie could only nod as he cleaned himself and Eddie up . Once he was done, Eddie’s hands went to his zipper. He gasped as Eddie’s hands wrapped around him and pulled his aching dick out. Richie’s hands grabbed Eddie’s hips, keening as Eddie’s smaller hands moved on him. “Fuck, Eds.” He gritted out, not sure he could say much else. Eddie’s hands felt so different than his own, so much better. Before long he was tensing up, muttering a string of curses as he came over Eddie’s hand and his pants. 

He let Eddie clean him up, gasping as Eddie touched his oversensitive dick, then collapsed next to Eddie.

“Great fucking date.” He said, turning to look at Eddie and running his hand over Eddie’s arm.

“We’ll need to see it again.” Eddie muttered, his hand in Richie’s curls. 

“No complaints here.” Richie leaned in and kissed Eddie, already looking forward to their next movie date. 


End file.
